Rise of the Dark
This is the fourteenth episode of Stan 14. Episode Stan is fighting the Forever Knights. Stan: Come on Omnimatrix! Recharge already! The Omnimatrix's dial was half Red and Green (It was half reacharged.) Stan turned on the Omnimatrix (He could still access alien forms, but at half strength.) Fourarms: Let's roll! A few Forever Knights shot lasers at him! Fourarms: Oh. You have lasers. He clapped all his hands together to make a weak sonic wave, that reflected the lasers, and transformed back into Stan. Forever Knight 1: Get the shape shifter! Forever Knight 2: On it! Stan: You just missed him! Now you have to fight... Stan slapped the Omnimatrix and tried to transform into Way Big but accessed his newest DNA sample. Ghostfreak: Either Way Big died or the watch is messing with me. *Sigh* Ghostfreak shot a green beam out of his eye and melted a Laser Lance. Forever Knight 1: Hey! Get him! Forever Knight 1 pulled out an Energy Sword and charged at Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak: Wow. Your a sad little puny idiot. Ghostfreak went inside Forever Knight 1 and controlled him! Ghostfreak: Ha ha ha. Ghostfreak pulled out his body's sword and slashed Forever Knight 2's armour in half. Ghostfreak went out of Forever Knight 1 and transformed into Stan. Forever Knight 1 and 2: Run! Stan: I wonder what they were doing here. Just then, Zs'Skayr came through the wall! And then The two Forever Knights, Kael, Rehk, and the wolf, mummy and Dr. Vicktor came too! Stan dialed through the Omnimatrix and slammed down Goop's hologram. Omnimatrix: Error. DNA locked. Stan went to Brainstorm's hologram and slapped it. Omnimatrix: Error. DNA locked. Stan: Grrr. Stan found a new alien hologram and slammed it. This time it worked! Ultimate Alien: Whoa! I'm a mutant! Ultimate Alien shot Diamondhead crystals at the Forever Knights, and they got hit, and fell to the ground. Zs'Skayr: Get him! Then the Wolf, the mummy, and Vicktor ran at Ultimate Alien. Ultimate Alien made vines come out of the ground at the Wolf. Then Ultimate Alien shot fire at the mummy, and he burned into a pile of ash. Then Ultimate Alien shot water at Vicktor, shorting him out. Ultimate Alien: I'm good! Just then Ultimate Alien's Ultimate symbol lost a spike, and lost his extra arms! Kael: I will not die. I will not lose either! Kael jumped at Ultimate Alien's extra arms (Which had fallen off) and absorbed them! Kael: I... am... powerful! Ultimate Alien shot Chromastones beam at Ultimate Kael, but he stood still! Ultimate Kael then absorbed Zs'Skayr, Rehk, The Wolf, The mummy's ashes, and Vicktor! Ultimate Kael: You will not defeat me! Ultimate Alien grew (Humungousaur's Powers) to 120 feet tall! Ultimate Alien (In a deep voice): Hit me with your best shot! Ultimate Kael shot a Lightning bolt at Ultimate Alien, and he flew into a boulder! Ultimate Alien's Ultimate symbol lost another spike, and he lost all the armour on his arms (He has human arms now)! Ultimate Alien: Aw man! Ultimate Alien made a Diamondhead arm and shot Ultimate Kael with it. Ultimate Kael: Puny. Ultimate Alien lost the Diamondhead arm, made a Way Big arm, and shot a Cosmic Beam at Ultimate Kael! The Cosmic Beam blew up. But when the smoke cleared, Ultimate Kael was still there. Ultimate Kael: Ha ha ha! I'm to powerful to stop! Ultimate Alien lost the third Ultimate Spike! (He has a normal head now.) Ultimate Alien made a Stanmummy arm, a Stinkfly arm, and a Diamondhead head head... wow that's confusing. Ultimate Alien shot a mix of Stanmummy, Stinkfly, and Diamondhead's powers! Ultimate Kael: Wow. The blast went right through him! Ultimate Alien lost the last Ultimate Spike and turned back to normal! Stan: *Cough* No! If I just had one more second! Stan looked down at the Omnimatrix. It was bright green! Stan turned it on, and slapped it down and turned into... Ultimate Alien: Huh. Looks like the watch reset, and I can only turn into this guy. Ultimate Alien made a blast of everything and held it above Ultimate Kael. Ultimate Alien: You don't mess with a Tennyson. Ultimate Alien smashed Ultimate Kael with the beam! Ultimate Kael: *Cough* You *Cough* little brat! Then Tes floated in on a yellow platform! Tes: Turbo! A tornado whipped Ultimate Kael off the ground, and in front of her floating. Tes: Stan is right. You don't mess with a Tennyson. Tes headbutted Ultimate Kael , he fainted, and fell into Ultimate Alien's arms. Ultimate Alien grew three times the size of Way Big and stepped on Ultimate Kael. Ultimate Alien turned back into Stan. Stan: I had to do it. Tes hugged him, and the screen goes black. THE END OF SEASON ONE. Category:Stan 14 Category:Stan 14 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales